Flow microfluorometry, supported by multiparamater data analysis is being applied to problems in multiple areas: 1) regulation of membrane potential by lymphocytes and neutrophils, 2) lymphocyte ontogeny and activation, 3) abnormalities in lymphocyte subpopulations associated with murine autoimmune disease, and 4) lumphocyte and monocyte analysis in human immunologic diseases.